The All Nighter
by CharlieLover
Summary: My take on what happened after the kiss between Charlie and Joey in the car that wonderful night. Includes the scene we all hoped for and more! This begins with a recap of what we all saw, no copyright infingement intended, the story belongs to H
1. Chapter 1

After Joey's surprise arrival at Leah's house, Charlie and Joey both knew it was time to talk.

Joey followed Charlie to the car in silence. They drove for a few minutes still not saying a word. The minutes gave Charlie time to process what was happening and Joey knew she needed that space, she knew that Charlie was a thinker and allowed her that time. They parked up next to the beach, Charlie knew there would be no interruptions there at this late hour.

After a few minutes more silence Charlie was the first to speak,she felt uneasy but she had to talk,she had bottled her feelings up for too long and tried to deny what she was feeling hoping they would go away. She turned slightly to Joey who had a scared but hopeful look on her face.

"I was scared........" she offered, pausing to see any response from Joey but there was nothing, she was just watching with so much hope in her eyes.

"This may seem shallow to you but......." she searched for the right words.

"I'm worried.......what its going to mean for my position at work..........and my family, friends, and Ruby. How are they going to look at me?" She asked the question but didn't really want the answer. Once Charlie had managed to say what she was thinking, it felt so natural opening up to Joey.

Joey immediately had doubts. Was Charlie trying to tell her that she thought more of what people thought of her than of Joey?

"Will you be embarrassed to be with me?" Joey questioned looking Charlie straight in the eye she wanted to get straight to the point.

"No, you know what I mean" Charlie lowered her head to break the eye contact, the heart to heart was beginning to get intense."You're over simplifying it". Was she or was Charlie once again running?

Joey still had her eyes firmly locked on Charlie, she had never been able to look at her so much before without being noticed by someone or even by Charlie herself. She looked even more perfect with the moonlight shining off her bronzed skin. She noticed a freckle on her chin that she had never seen before.

"Thats because to me it is simple" she replied "because I don't care what anyone else thinks".

Charlie knew this was easy for Joey as she had no one in her life that she cared about, no one else's feelings to consider.

"Yeah but maybe that's because you don't have as many responsibilities as I do" came Charlie's diplomatic response, not wanting to remind Joey that she had no real family.

Joey knew that Charlie was being kind and picking her words carefully, but she also knew that if anything was to happen she would have to convince Charlie that it was ok. "I don't want to go through my life wondering what could have been......if we'd just stop worrying about it and just done what was right with us".

Knowing it was now or never, Joey decided she had to tell her about her true feelings. "Charlie...when I saw you at the wharf today I could hardly breathe..." Joey added with a huge smile on her face. Just the thought of seeing Charlie in her uniform made her grin like a little school girl and she could not control it. It always reminded her of the first time she saw her. "That always happens when you are around".

"I thought you hated me this morning" Charlie had realised she had said that out loud, not meaning to. Before she could elaborate Joey replied.

"You serious?" Joey couldn't believe that Charlie didn't see the mask she had been wearing to hide her anguish. "I'm in love with you" Joey replied sincerely.

The words from Joey's mouth ran through Charlie's veins like fire. She had never heard those words and actually believed them. "I think......." She hesitated, she had never said them and actually meant it unlike now. "I'm in love with you too".

Never in Joey's wildest dreams had she thought that she would get that response from Charlie, she could not hide her delight and wore a huge smile that wouldn't go away. "What are we going to do about it?"

Charlie was searching for the answer which deep down she knew,but was almost afraid to uncover. She stared forwards, looking into the darkness of the night, looking for the right words, any words.

Seeing Charlie was lost for words, Joey continued with another question. "Do you want to be with me?"

There was still no audible response from Charlie. She simply nodded but Joey could see how difficult it was for Charlie to even do that, how painful it was for Charlie to hit her fears head on and acknowledge her feelings for another woman.

Joey tentative out stretched her arm and placed her hand on Charlie's head, lovingly stroking her hair, just to let her know it was ok.

The loving gesture was welcomed by Charlie who turned to look at Joey. To let Joey know her love was welcomed she reached out for her hand and held it firmly.

"Yes" Charlie responded, while nuzzling her head further in to Joey's hand looking for more attention from the woman she was in love with "I want to be with you".

Both women gazed at each other, not knowing what the future held or what to do at that precise moment. All they could do was smile.

Charlie, unknowingly was being drawn closer to Joey, and Joey could feel the gap closing. With no initiation needed the gap closed until the women's lips met.

The first kiss was tentative and loving, their lips brushed gently and then they parted as quickly as they had met. Both women gasped for air and their lips met once again, this time with a little more force, portraying the love they both felt.

The kiss was slow and tender, both revelling in the new sensation. Joey knew not to push things and continued to let Charlie savour the moment. In unison, their lips began to move against each other and the gap between their bodies began to close starting with Charlie's shoulder which was creeping closer to Joey.

They were still holding hands on the car seat but feeling confident, Joey released the grasp and began to stoke up Charlie's arm until it came to rest on her shoulder that she had so kindly put on offer.

Startled by the new contact Charlie pulled away in shock and breathless "I'm sorry.....I wasn't expecting that" She lowered her head in disappointment and shuffled in her seat to regain her composure.

With a cautious tone in her voice Joey replied...... "Charlie.........would you.....spend the night with me tonight?"

Charlie was amazed at Joey's forwardness and turned, open-mouthed to look at Joey.

Joey could see that Charlie had taken the question completely the wrong way, she new that people thought she was straight to the point but no way would she rush this and blow it forever.

She giggled and replied "I meant, can we stay here and sleep in the car until the sun rises? I would really like to watch the sunrise with you".


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support so far, this is my first fanfic and I'm not sure how far to take this. I have another chapter written already which is just the build up to "the big scene" but again I'm not sure where to go with it.

If there is anything you want me to include, just let me know and I will do my best!

Following Charlie's lead, Joey did the same and both women lay silently staring up at the roof.

Joey extended her arm searching for contact and found Charlie's hand that was seeking the same. Their fingers intertwined and Joey looked over at Charlie who was deep in thought not knowing what to do or say.

Joey shifted round to face Charlie and planted the softest kiss on Charlie's cheek. As she began to pull away their cheeks brushed and Charlie's lips once again found Joey's.

Where the last kiss ended this one began. Their lips moved together, seeking each other and needing contact. As time passed the women found themselves still kissing only more intensely than before. What were slow brushes had now become fast and less cautious.

Joey being more at ease with the whole situation gently introduced her tongue by brushing Charlie's bottom lip, after no rejections she took it a step further and brushed Charlie's tongue with her own. Still no rejections. To Joey's shock she found Charlie's tongue responding. Maybe Charlie was ok with these quick developments after all.

Charlie was still lying in her seat, flat on her back, with just her head tilted to face Joey. But Joey had earlier twisted round to face her, she gently placed her hand on Charlie's leg and began to brush it with her thumb.

Welcoming the contact Charlie reached out for Joey's face and snaked her hand around the back of her neck, pulling her in closer and firmer. The kiss intensified and Joey took this as a sign to continue with her advances.

As Joey was lay quite uncomfortably, she moved her hand across to Charlie's leg which was furthest from her reach and slowly slid her hand up her smooth toned skin until she reached the bottom of her tiny shorts and paused to see if there was any reaction from Charlie. Nothing, so her hand proceeded up and under the thin fabric.

Her hand met the bare flesh of her bum, Joey should have known that Charlie would wear a thong as she always saw her as a girly girl when she wasn't in uniform.

Her thoughts were ripped away by Charlie suddenly pulling away.

Both women looked at each other gasping. Joey with a confused look on her face broke the silence "Are you ok? Did I....?"

Before she could finish Charlie cleared her throat and butted in "I......its too.......I'm not sure........"

She took a deep breath and started again. "I don't know what I'm doing. I mean, I've never..."

Joey could see the concern in Charlie's eyes, she could see she was nervous. "shhhhh" she replied and placed a finger on Charlie's lips. "Its ok. Do you want to stop?"

Charlie searched Joey's eyes, seeing the compassion and love within them, she could see Joey was genuinely concerned about her feelings. She shook her head "No".

It would have been ok to stop with Joey, she didn't want to pressure Charlie, they had already come a long way, but, she was relieved that she had said no.

"I tell you what, why don't you lead and I'll copy you. That way I will know I'm only going as fast as you want me to, and.....you get to control what I'm doing?"

The idea was welcomed by Charlie who nodded and moved in to kiss Joey once again. Now she had started she couldn't stop kissing her and wanted more. Knowing she was in control also put her at ease, she could end it at any time if she freaked out.

Kisses again got intense and Charlie's hand reached for Joey's head, she seemed comfortable with that. Sticking to her side of the agreement, Joey mirrored Charlie's actions and placed her hand behind her head, both women now pulling each other in closer.

With both women longing for more contact, Charlie's hand began to move slowly down Joey's back until it came to rest upon her waist, she managed to reach round and snake her hand flat onto Joey's back, pulling her closer still. But with the women both on different seats and the handbrake in the way this proved difficult, so Joey used her initiative and lifted her own legs up and over the obstacle, but found herself hovering over Charlie's body, not wanting to pressure her by lying on top of her.

Feeling the sudden distance between them Charlie stopped the intimate embrace and looked at Joey to see what was wrong.

Her eyes met the brown questioning eyes of Joey, seeking approval to lie down, to close the gap, to lie on top of Charlie.

Charlie, pulled Joey down and they continued with the kiss that felt like had been stopped for too long.

Now with them both on one seat, they were closer than they had ever been before. Joey could smell the sweet scent of Charlie's perfume and Charlie could smell Joey's freshly showed scent. Both aromers lingering in to one.

The heat between them was beginning to rise and both could feel a warm feeling between their legs. Not helped of course by both of there legs being intertwined leaving one each of there thighs between the other women's legs.

This was almost too much to bear for Joey, how did Charlie have so much will power to lie like this?

Before she could process any more thoughts she felt Charlie's hand move back up her back until she reached her neck. Then, without warning, her hand continued on its travels. This time sliding her fingertips down the front of Joey's neck, over her clavicle and nervously making its way down her chest, where it stopped, almost gingerly touching Joey's heart through her t-shirt.

Joey mirrored her actions again and her hand came to rest in the same position, only the palm of Joey's hand was placed carefully over Charlie's heart.

Inside Joey was hoping and preying that Charlie would continue her exploration as she wanted to do the same. She longed to touch Charlie's toned stomach, and her firm breasts that she had imagined so many times trough her tight sports vests.

Charlie on the other hand was feeling the same but could no longer make the first moves. She was desperate for Joey's touch and wanted to touch all of Joey's womanly curves.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey could take no more. She ripped herself away from Charlie's lips and buried herself in her neck and continued her assault with her own lips there. Ravenously kissing and nibbling the soft flesh.

To Joey's delight, Charlie let out a long deep gasp and grabbed at her hair.

The sudden movement had aroused Charlie and it hadn't come too soon. She had been waiting for this and it felt like Joey had read her mind.

Spurred on by Charlie's physical reaction, Joey's hand searched for Charlie's perk breast, upon finding it she gave it a small squeeze which filled the palm of her hand. Another action that granted approval from Charlie, she let out another gasp and her back began to arch for more contact. Lost in the moment, Charlie had failed to realise that her hips were now involuntary moving back and forth, grinding the place that was now on fire against Joey's thigh.

Joey had no problem in following Charlie's lead here, she began to mirror the other woman's hip movements so both were rythmically moving against one another's thighs.

Joey's kisses left a trail down her neck and across her shoulders and chest, not wanting to push to much she continued rubbing Charlie's breasts wishing it was her lips in place of her fingers.

Breath became short and shallow for both women, things had certainly progressed.

To Joey's surprise she felt Charlie's hand slowly move off her back and under her t-shirt until she reached her bra clasp. She clumsy fiddled trying to undo it for several minutes, but when it finally sprang free Joey felt Charlie's hand cupping her breast that was now restraint free.

Too scared to go any further, Charlie pulled back her hand, instead moving it to Joey's hips.

Joey left a little disappointed at the loss of contact made up for it. She gently pushed away the small white strap of Charlie's top. She let gravity take effect and the remainder of the garment fell to the side exposing Charlie's bra. Without hesitation Joey lowered the strap on her bra also, letting that join the top she had just brushed aside.

She was taken back at the wonderful sight she had just exposed and took it straight to her mouth to taste, enticing a small squeak from Charlie.

Both of Charlie's hands immediately moved to Joey's bum, and squeezed, pulling Joey's body closer, still moving in rhythm. Charlie was no longer thinking and worrying about every move as it felt so good to be close to Joey, she was letting her impulses take the lead. She longed for more contact between her legs and continued to lead.

Charlie's hand slowly moved up to the small of Joey's back and back down again. She managed to force one of her hands down the tight waistline of Joey's combats and under her girl boxers to find her soft bare skin which again she squeezed.

Charlie's actions only intensified Joey's assault on her breasts, she began to lick and suck at her nipple which were now reacting to the contact from the woman on top.

Still not enough contact for Charlie only lead her to remove her hand from Joey's pants. She now moved her hand around to the front of them searching for a way to remove the garment. Charlie was nervously searching for the button and zipper to loosen Joey's combats to allow her hand a bit of extra room for movement.

Amazed at Charlie's new found confidence, Joey ceased her attention on her breast and moved back to her lips. Both women's mouths joined as one, kissing passionately and searching for dominance.

Keeping her promise, Joey's hand moved downward and focused its attention on Charlie's shorts, mirroring Charlie's actions, Joey began to search for a way to open the buttons.

Suddenly, Joey felt the restraint around her wait loosen, Charlie had mastered the button and was now lowering the zipper. With the garment no longer impeding Charlie's movements, she proceeded to move her hand back to where it had been before, grasping at Joey's bare bum, but now with the ability to move freely.

Joey would have had no problem with the buttons on Charlie's shorts but had taken her time, wanting to see where Charlie was going first. Charlie's buttons sprung open easily but now Joey could not mirror the other woman's actions as Charlie was still lay on her back. Instead she pushed her hand down Charlie's shorts and her hand came to rest upon her hip.

Charlie's breath came again in a short gasp, knowing Joey's hand was only inches away from where she needed it to be. Aroused by this Charlie began to move her hand also to the same place that Joey's was. Both women were aware of the closeness, who would make the first move to turn this heavy make out session in to a love making session?

They continued on like this for what seemed an eternity for both women, all the time, their kisses remained full of desire. Charlie knew that Joey would not do anything that she didn't do first although she had hoped they Joey would help her out now that she had come so far leading the way.

With no way forward Charlie knew if anything further would happen Joey was relying on her to initiate it to confirm she was ok with it. With this in mind, she forced her hand to move. Inch by inch her hand crept closer to the most intimate part of Joey's body, she could already feel the heat coming from it with out even touching it. But suddenly Charlie pulled away from their passionate embrace and her hand froze, she was shaking.

Both women shocked at what had just suddenly come to and end, lay breathlessly staring at each other. Joey had a questioning concerned look in her eyes and Charlie expression was pure fear, her eyes searching back and forth.

"Charlie?" Joey managed to whisper.

Charlie's eyes began to fill up and a tear slowly ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry....Joey.....I'm so scared right now.......I don't know how to do this".

Joey was slightly relieved at the reason Charlie had given for crying "Its ok Charlie, you don't have to do anything that upsets you".

Charlie smiled "But I want to, I just don't know how" through a few sniffles.

Joey's mind spun, did she back off, take the lead, tell Charlie to take the lead again. She wanted this to be perfect. She wanted for them both to enjoy every moment of it with no regrets and remember it for the rest of their lives.

She quickly made the decision. She looked Charlie firmly in the eye, Charlie could see the love in those big brown pools and was instantly comforted and Joey could see the desire and hopefulness in Charlie's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Without saying a word, Joey began to move her hand from the place it was resting on Charlie's hip. She moved confidently and with out warning. Charlie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she realised where Joey's hand was heading and then lost her breath when the softness of Joey's hand touched between her legs.

Joey paused, looking at Charlie for approval, no words were spoken. Charlie reached out for Joey's face and pulled her in where their lips met once again.

The kisses intensified and so did Joey's hand movements. It took Joey a while to find the right spot but when she did Charlie's body arched telling her it was right. Her body began to move back and forth, helping Joey stay on track and dictate the pace.

Lost in the pleasure that was building and wanting to provide the same pleasure for her girlfriend, Charlie's hand slowly moved from Joey's hip, until it was between Joey's legs.

Immediately, and also to Charlie's amazement she saw a response from Joey, telling her that she was doing it right. Joey's body also began to move back and forth against Charlie's hand.

With both of the women now pleasuring each other, their kisses were long and deep between gasps for air. Unable to control their bodies their kisses became almost clumsy and second best to what else was going on.

After what only seemed minutes, Joey noticed that Charlie's breath was becoming more laboured and her fingers had been enveloped in a wetness which was only more satisfying for Joey, knowing that Charlie was enjoying her actions. These developments aroused Joey more so and she also began to find it hard to control her body.

Charlie opened her eyes to find Joey gazing back at her. Both women were both nearing the edge and their eyes spoke a million words. Both gazing in to eyes filled with lust and widened by arousal. A tear rolled down Charlie's cheek and her body tensed and jerked upwards several times in rhythm with the orgasm that was surging through her body, short gasps and groans filled the silence. Not wanting it to end there, Joey took her index finger a gently entered Charlie stimulating a long guttural moan in pleasure.

The new stimulus of feeling Charlie's pleasure pulsating against her fingertips was also enough for Joey, her body began to tense and shudder with the pleasure, short sharp air intakes led to her body collapsing and breathing heavily against Charlie's neck.

The women lay frozen, recovering from the intense feeling that had just over powered them.

Deep satisfaction and contempness filling Joey's thoughts, she was so happy at that precise moment. She was almost in shock that this had happened between her and the most beautiful women on the earth. Thinking that she had also been so close to losing it all if she hadn't have seen Charlie at the wharf earlier in the day. If Charlie hadn't have confessed that she was heart broken also, she wouldn't have visited her, she would have been packing her bags to leave.

Charlie also lay deep in thought, how could she be worried about something that was so good? How could such a loving act be hated by others. Why would people judge her for being in love? and how was she going to tell Ruby?!

After they had both had time to regain composure, Joey lifted her head and smiled at Charlie who was smiling back. This was almost too perfect.

"Joey......" Charlie spoke through a croaky voice. "I love you".

Joey finally relieved that Charlie had said it first replied " Love you too Charlie Buckton".

And you know what happens next!

Thanks for the reviews and to all that have read my story. Not sure if you can tell but that is the first love scene I have ever written and I was a bit scared, so apologies if it was a bit long winded but I was trying to portray the love between Choey instead of them just gettingon with it! Thanks for reading!

Please sign the petition at .org/charlieandjoey to keep then together!


End file.
